


Leaving is not abandoning

by Sojka



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojka/pseuds/Sojka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric said he won't stay, but he never said he won't come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving is not abandoning

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw the movie and I need to get a bit of the feelings off my chest.

"Erik?" said Charles after wheeling into his room.

"Hello, Charles," Erik said with small smile, leisurely leaning on the side of his desk.

Charles moved deeper into the room, closing the door behind him. "I thought you are not going to stay."

"I never said I will not come to visit." He straightened and came closer to Charles, stopping to stand meter away. "I... hoped Raven was right."

Charles was searching in his eyes for the meaning of his words. He didn't presume to look into his mind uninvited, not anymore.

"That I still have a family."

Charles blinked back tears.

"Always, Erik. Always."


End file.
